Do you like it senpai?
by Ashlynn9
Summary: A Rintori story that is pure smut. Nitori in sexy black lingerie and Rin with a senpai-kink!


Author notes: yaayayya i love rintori. :P I saw fanart for the two where Nitori is wearing black lacy lingerie, so it inspired me to say the least. WARNING: BOY X BOY do not like, please do not read!

"Do you like it senpai?"

Seme!Rin X Uke!Nitori

(Senpai-kink)

"Do you like it senpai?" Nitori alluringly questioned. Rin could only gulp and stare in pure arousal at the sight before him. 'the sight' was his boyfriend in black lacy lingerie. only the black lacy lingerie. Rin's eyes wandered appreciatively down his boyfriends bare chest, and down to wear the grey-haired boy's need was already peeking over the top of the lingerie. Precum dripped off its tip.

Rin nodded before croaking out an, "i do." Nitori giggled a bit before tugging on the top of Rin's pants. "let's just take this off then." he murmured. Rin nodded quickly before hurriedly taking his pants off. While the shark did that Nitori slipped off his red-headed boyfriend's shirt. _'when did Nitori get so confident?' _Rin questioned silently. Those thoughts flew straight out of his head when his boxers got thrown off and a warm mouth surrounded his cock. "uhn!" he grunted in surprise. He looked down to be greeted by an erotic sight. Nitori had his eyes open, the beautiful blue orbs looking up to meet the red eyes that were Rin's.

Nitori started bobbing his head rhythmically and Rin started bucking his hips to meet that sweet, sweet mouth. The grey-haired boy's hand slipped down his stomach to his own cock and rubbed it through the panties. Nitori moaned against the cock in his mouth. Rin stopped thrusting his hips and pulled on Nitori's hair albeit roughly. "Hey, get up." he commanded pulling his arousal out of his boyfriend's mouth. Nitori obeyed immediately licking his lips in impatience. Rin nodded his head toward the bed and the short grey-haired boy scrambled to get on it. He looked back towards Rin and tilted his head almost as if to ask, '_what position?'_. "Get on your hands and knees." Rin answered verbally. Nitori nodded and did as told. Rin got on the bed, it creaked slightly, and pulled the black lingerie down to his creamy white thighs.

Nitori whimpered beggingly as Rin nibbled on the back of his thighs. "nnn!" the boy squeaked when Rin bit down a little harder than intended. The red-headed shark smirked before squeezing the grey-headed boy's ass. "wha!" Nitori squealed in surprise, his face blushing madly. What came next made Nitori bury his hair into the sheets with a loud, embarrassing moan. Rin had stuck his tongue inside Nitori. Rin wiggled his wet tongue around inside Nitori, almost as if he was exploring. "ah! R-rin-sen-senpai! please don't tease.." Nitori begged, rocking back against the tongue. Nitori knew his boyfriend had a 'senpai-kink'. Rin obliged, pulling his tongue out and replacing it with his cock. Since they had sex for the past couple of years almost every night Nitori didn't need much preparing anymore. Rin slowly pushed in, leaning over his boyfriend. "mmm, senpai, please move faster...pound me into the mattress!" Nitori begged brashly.

Rin couldn't take it then and just thrusted as hard and fast as he could. "uhn! ah! yes...yes!" Nitori started moaning like crazy. the bed started creaking and shaking with every thrust. Nitori's elbows gave way and he collapsed, his butt raising higher into the air. This made for a better angle and Rin could now hit Nitori's prostate easier. "ah! mmnnn, yes! ya! al-almost the-there..." Nitori panted and groaned, moving his hips back to meet Rin's thrusts. "me too...mmn" Rin grunted out breathlessly. "AH!" Nitori screamed in pleasure as he came all over his stomach and the sheets. Rin stopped fully inside Nitori, shooting his hot white cum into his boyfriend. Cum dripped down Nitori's thighs slowly. Rin slowly pulled out and collapsed next to his boyfriend. Nitori was still in the same position and another spurt of cum landed on the sheets as he rocked against the bed, still riding out his orgasm.

The next morning...

Rin woke up cuddling with Nitori. Rin was completely, fully naked and his, still-sleeping, boyfriend had pulled the lingerie back up to cover himself. Hearing his phone buzz slowly detached himself from Nitori and picked up his phone from the bedside table. '_Everybody already knows you and Nitori are dating you guys didn't have to be so LOUD.' _It was a text from Captain Mikoshiba. '_Well you didn't have to listen.'_ Rin typed back before turning off his phone.

The End!

Yay! Thanks for reading! :D I really enjoy writing and i'm glad you took the time to read this even though this is really crappy haha.


End file.
